Failures
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: Detective Ketchum was widely renowned for his merits in a sharp mind and solving seemingly unsolvable cases. But ultimately, even he had to meet his maker. Even if it leaves with him with regret of what could have been. "Fate is a fickle friend indeed." One-shot, minor Amourshipping


**This time, I'd recommend some kind of edgy or suspense-like music.**

 **Track I listened to: Misham Studio - Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Music Extended. But honestly any track from Apollo Justice is edgy. And full of suspense.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 ** _FAILURES_**

 _"_ _R? What is the meaning of this?"_

 _He quickly flipped to see the back of the postcard._

 _"_ _You lose."_

 _The man seemingly paled. His quivering hands dropped the card, as if it was cursed._

 _"_ _I-impossible! There's no way they have found me!"_

 _A loud thud echoed through the night._

* * *

I pulled harder against my cloak, the incessant wind and cold nipping at my face. The sooner I could get home, the sooner I could warm up by the fireplace.

Attacking it with fierce might, I opened the door to my house before slamming it shut. To my surprise, I could hear voices coming from my living room.

"…you have to help me Mr Ketchum! I don't know what to do!" cried one, the pain in his voice evident.

My eyes were greeted by the sight of two men: one meditating on top of the armchair, eyes closed, and the other sobbing. I could only assume that my husband had a new case.

Yes, I was the wife of the renowned detective, Ash Ketchum. His escapades and merits had earned him fame far and wide. Clients from all walks of life came for advice over curious tales and perplexing mysteries. And the entrance of this other man, I presumed, had opened a new chapter in this tale.

Ash opened his eyes and was about to make a comment till he noticed my presence. "Ah, apologies I didn't notice you there. Come on in and make yourself warm."

As I seated myself in a nearby chair, he continued talking. "I'd like you to meet Dr Gary Oak, current owner and last heir to the Oak Research Laboratories. Dr Oak, this is my wife, Serena."

Dr Oak gave me a quick nod. He was trying to put up a façade of strength, but I could see right through it.

"Ah not to worry Dr Oak, you may place the same level of confidence in my wife as well." Dr Oak seemingly relaxed at this.

"Now, if I could trouble you to recite the details of this incident once more, I'm sure Serena would appreciate it. I myself could do with hearing it once more."

Dr Oak sucked in some air. "It all began when my grandfather received a postcard from Ecruteak City. It was just a standard tourist postcard that anyone could purchase so neither grandfather nor I thought much of it. However, we didn't know anybody recently touring Ecruteak City, so the postcard really intrigued us. As we read what was written, I thought it was some kind of a joke, but grandfather looked really scared. I have never seen my grandfather terrified of anything!"

"What was written on the postcard?" I asked.

Dr Oak reached into his blazer pocket. On the outside was a picture of the Ecruteak City with a massive 'R' written on top. The flip-side revealed bold text: "You lose."

"What happened next?" I asked. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ash resuming his meditation once more.

"Grandfather got really paranoid. He hid himself in his study, not coming out for days on end. A good 7 weeks passed before he began regaining his confidence and he started leaving the house a little bit for some evening walks. And then one evening, he went out for his usual evening walk. And he never returned."

"Where did he go?"

"Not a clue. None of the usual passers-by saw him that evening. Grandfather had simply vanished off the face of this planet."

I shivered slightly at the ominous tone.

"The police sent out search warrants for him whilst looking into this 'R' group. Nothing turned up. He was declared missing and then the police moved on. And we thought that would be the end of this. But father received the same postcard as well. This time, it came from Cerulean City."

"I presume the same thing happened?"

"More or less. The police wouldn't grant us protection, since they simply found it coincidental. Father recognised that he didn't have longer to live so he began visiting more often, to prepare for what was to happen. And yet…"

"Yet he perished 7 weeks later."

"No. They struck sooner. Father's body was found floating by the beach of Fuchsia City 2 weeks after he received the postcard. No eyewitnesses and no footprints on the beach. The autopsy and police ruled this to be accidental death and moved on once more."

My heart was racing. I didn't want to, but I guessed what was next.

"And I, I received the same postcard 6 days ago."

All my hopes of being wrong were shattered. I had never seen a man more broken ever before. A man with a bright and promising career, and for it to end so soon. I looked for words of consolation, but I had none to offer to a dead man.

My heart, I didn't even realise it was beating so fast. But, I was speaking to a dead man after all.

Silence enveloped the room for what seemed like an eternity till Ash opened his eyes. "Just a few more things I'd like clarified Dr Oak. Where did your grandfather live?"

"Cerulean City."

"Your father?"

"Fuchsia City."

"And yourself?"

"Cinnabar Island."

Ash paled at this and I was instantly worried.

"You silly man, you should've come to us sooner! Alas, we can only hope I'm wrong," Ash said, sighing in frustration. "Nonetheless, Dr Oak, you are not to go anywhere on your own for the rest of the night and tomorrow as well. Please stick to large crowds, and hopefully you should pull through his unharmed."

Dr Oak nodded, rubbing his tears away. He took his hat and coat and bade us goodnight.

I sat next to Ash and gently rest my head against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me.

"What have you learned Ash?" I asked, to which Ash frowned.

"Tell me Serena, how long does it take to get from Ecruteak City to Cerulean City?"

"7 weeks by ship, give or take."

"Cerulean to Fuchsia?"

"3 days by ship, 2 weeks on foot…" I slowly began recognising the numbers.

"Fuchsia to Cinnabar?"

"1 week of sailing…Arceus, tonight was not his last night was it?"

Ash didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

The words, _'dead man'_ , just echoed through my head…

* * *

Ash and I woke up the next morning and hurried to get the morning newspaper, hoping not to see anything tragic happen to Dr Oak.

To our chagrin: _Bizarre Death: Last heir to Oak Laboratories found dead! Body found floating near Cinnabar Island. Police rule death as accidental drowning due to poor visibility._

Ash stood in front of me solemn. "Never fear Dr Oak, we will exact your revenge on the perpetrators."

With newfound enthusiasm, he dashed out of the house.

I didn't see Ash until close to midnight after that. He was on the verge of collapsing; his clothes were messy…I was sure he was also missing two buttons on his coat.

I was about remark about his shabby appearance when his interrupted by his growling stomach.

He looked at me sheepishly. "…I may have forgotten to eat. All day."

I huffed slightly as I went to prepare something for him to eat. "Please tell me you have at least learnt something new."

He was indignant. "Of course I did! Managed to trace the postcards to some man named Giovanni at the post offices. You wouldn't believe how much of a pain Joy can be when she's not being a paramedic. And don't even get me started on Chansey…"

Slightly amused by this, I posed the big question. "So, what now?"

"Two can play at Giovanni's game. I was able to track him onto a ship called the S.S. Victoria sailing to Olivine City. He'll have a postcard waiting for him there, similar to the ones he sent the Oaks. After that, Johto police arrest him and he's behind bars and ready to answer numerous other questions I have."

"I look forward to this Ash."

* * *

I woke up with brighter spirits the next morning, unable to wait for news from Olivine City.

 _"_ _Giovanni captured!"_ I imagined in my head and laughed to myself. It would still take some time for the ship to reach Olivine City, but I still couldn't contain myself.

I entered the dining room and saw Ash staring out of a window, completely emotionless. He noticed me and flashed me a grave smile, while pointing to a telegram I had not seen. "Fate is a fickle friend indeed."

I quickly read the contents, not understanding his meaning.

 _S.S. VICTORIA LOST AT SEA OVER A 100 MILES FROM COAST_

And that was all we ever heard about the S.S. Victoria.

 **I seem to really like procrastinating. And then cranking up these stories like there's no tomorrow. Oh well.**

 **I have a few more story ideas with some darker undertones, really looking to write them but I'll see how my real-life schedule affects it.**

 **Till then, RixSkywalker1405 out!**


End file.
